


Polaroids of Things Unseen

by Churro_Chie



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Ellie and Joel trying to outmeme eachother, Family, Humor, My First AO3 Post, Unproofread for now, family emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churro_Chie/pseuds/Churro_Chie
Summary: A collection of snapshots from the past, present, and future, following all the stops along the road home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arsenicprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicprince/gifts).



“Joel? God, what the hell are you going out here? Your dumbass is gonna’ freeze to death,”

“Everyone not on shift is asleep, it’d be plain rude to play inside,” He responded, gesturing to the guitar at his side. It was a beautiful piece, nearly a year in the making. All handcrafted with blood, sweat, and tears. Despite that,  Joel had insisted on starting a second for Ellie.

“Well Music man, whatcha’ playing?”

“Actually, uh, dabbling in writing, believe it or not.”

“ _Really?_ Well hurry up and play, it’s cold as fuck out here.”

“Okay, so this song is very personal, all the emotions from our time spent traversing the country, right here,” Joel stated, patting the notebook in his lap, his face remaining in his near permanent scowl. As the pulled the guitar into his lap he let out a sigh.

The slight strumming quiet in the dry winter air, gentle and pleasing.

Ellie felt herself jump at the yell Joel released, the following echo still baffling her.

“ _What the fuck Joel!”_ Ellie yelled in response, rubbing the ear nearest to the man. “Jesus christ what was that about?”

“That, kiddo,” Joel laughed, as he stood, picking up the guitar and turning to head inside. “is my emotions.”

Ellie sat, dumbfounded at what she had just witnessed. There was no joke she could make here.

“ _What the absolute fuck, Joel?”_


End file.
